Rosemarie Hathaway
Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway is the 17-year-old dhampir protagonist of the Vampire Academy series. She is the shadow-kissed best friend of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, who she had known since kindergarten. She becomes shadow-kissed when involved in an accident that kills the other Dragomir Moroi and leaves her dead and brought back by Lissa; this allows her to feel what Lissa is feeling and to take the darkness she experiences due to the spirit magic she uses. Rose takes Lissa away from the Academy when a teacher (who is also a spirit user) convinces her that the spirit will get her taken away because it will drive her crazy. They escape for two years before being returned by Dimitri Belikov, Lissa's new guardian and Rose's eventual love interest. To catch up to the rest of her class, she took extra training sessions with Dimitri as her mentor. She eventually began to fall in love with him. During a party when Victor Dashkov arranged Lissa's kidnapping, he used a lust charm on Rose and Dimitri to distract them. They were just moments from making love before they pulled back. When Victor is held in the Academy's prison, he convinces Natalie to turn Strigoi and she attacks Rose. Dimitri saves Rose, and he admits that he loves Rose but they couldn't be together because of their age, their teacher-student relationship, and they had to protect Moroi like Lissa. Physical Appearance Rose describes herself as having "semi-exotic desert-princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black." She is 5'7" tall with skin the same colour as the inside of an almond and has a curvy and athletic figure accustomed to most Dhampirs. Her physical appearance is the result of a Scottish mother and a Turkish father. Personality 'Vampire Academy' She and Lissa are found by several guardians and taken back to the Academy. When they're found, that's when Rose first meets Dimitri. At first, Headmistress Kirova wants to send her away, but Dimitri spoke up for her, so she's allowed to stay on probation. Rose accepts so that she can stay with Lissa. Soon, she finds out about Anna and St. Vladimir, who may have had a bond like hers and Lissa. During the night of the dance, Rose was sent back to her room and knew that something was wrong with Lissa. She went to tell Dimitri, but she felt a force pulling her to him. Dimitri knew something was wrong, but when he touched her, he fell under the lust charm in the necklace Rose was wearing. They almost had sex but Dimitri realized what was going on and threw the necklace out the window. She then leads the guardians to Lissa, and held off the psi-hounds. Lissa wanted to save Christian but didn't have enough power. Rose then let Lissa take blood from her in order to bring Christian back. She visits Victor to ask him about the lust charm and why he kidnapped Lissa. When Natalie shows up and attacks Rose, Dimitri rushes to her rescue and as he takes her to the clinic, he tells her that they can't be together because they'll endager the Moroi that they're supposed to protect, by saying he wishes they could be together but if he lets himself love her then hell throw himself in front of her and not Lissa. 'Shadow Kiss' When Rose is out on a late-night walk, she hides when Alberta comes to talk to Dimitri about re-arranging his shift because they're going to court to testify at Victor Dashkov's trial. She sees Mason's ghost when she returns to her dorm but dismisses it as lack of sleep. When the assignments for the finals come around, she is shocked that she is assigned to Christian and tells Alberta that they will regret placing her with Christian. Stan launches his "attack" but Mason appears and Rose just stands there and does nothing. Rose is scrutinized by Stan for not responding to the fake Strigoi attack. Later on, she, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie are informed they can go to Court and testify at the hearing. On the plane, she has glimpses of shadows and has a horrible headache. Lissa can't heal her, which comes as a shock. Victor sends a message to her, trying to find information about Lissa. He tells her that the more she deals out death, the closer she'll be to it. At the trial, Victor makes a sexual inneundo but no one believes him. When Victor is found guilty, Adrian Ivashkov gives Rose a congratulating hug. Lissa is called to the Queen then is asked if Rose can talk to the queen. Rose arrives to only discover that the Queen is convinced that her and Adrian are having an affair and then she tells Rose of her plan to marry Lissa and Adrian. After returning to the Academy, the Mana torture Lissa to get her to join them. Rose takes them out but Lissa tortures Jesse with spirit. Rose takes the darkness from Lissa but then wants to kill Jesse. Some guardians come and break up the gathering, and Dimitri takes her away to calm her down. When Dimitri manages to calm her down, they then end up making love in the cabin. When they leave, Rose senses Strigoi on campus and Dimitri tells her to run, and tell the guardians "Buria." She finds Christian on her way to the chapel and they end up burning and staking Strigoi. After the battle is over, she suggests a rescue mission, and Mason shows her where the Strigoi have hidden out with their captives. She goes on the rescue mission and they were winning, but then Strigoi jumped them when they were retreating. Rose then sees Dimitri get taken down by one of the Strigoi. She wants to stay behind but runs. Mason tells her that Dimitri was now a Strigoi, and she decides to leave the Academy -and Lissa- to hunt down Dimitri so she can kill him. 'Blood Promise' After the attack on St Vladimir's, Rose decided to leave Lissa to hunt and kill Dimitri because of a promise he and her had made long ago. She traveled to Siberia, where Dimitri was born, with the help of an Alchemist named Sydney Sage. After finding out Strigoi often hung out in big cities, she left for Novsibirsk and by chance finds him. She's about to stake him but she hesistates, allowing Dimitri to abduct her. Dimitri tries to convince her into awakening her so they could be together for eternity. Eventually she escapes captivity and heads back to Novsibrisk and helps Lissa battle Avery and Reed. She then returns to the academy and fulfills her promise to Adrian Ivashkov and gives him a chance to be with her. 'Spirit Bound' This book starts off with Rose walking to her trials, meeting Lissa along the way who gives her a ring charmed with spirit. We find that Lissa has been trying to charm things with spirit, some of which have gone bad. They part ways when she is pulled away to go get ready for her trials. Of course, Adrian isn't far away, and he makes comments about how great a guardian she is. When he leaves, Rose soon has to go out onto the field to start her trial. Because of her unfair knowledge (which she aquired while in Siberia, looking for Dimitri) she is given extra challenges, ones that are easily passed with her skill. When her scores are announced, they're the best overall the class (only the trial, because she doesn't excel in academic subjects). Within the next few days, the new guardians are shipped off to court and showed off to the Moroi who might ask for them. Of course, none ask for Rose except for Lissa and Tasha Ozera, who is only allowed to have another guardian so that she will quiet down about Moroi combat. But, later in the book, it is shown that she has a small chance of being made a guardian because of her wild disappearance from St Vladimir's Academy. They get help from Mia Rinaldi and get into the headquarters of the Guardians to steal paperwork about Tarasov, the prison where Victor is held (information given to Rose by her father, Abe, when he arrives at one of the parties). When Rose is about to escape with information about the prison, she runs into Mikhail, otherwise known as the former lover of Sonya Karp. After speaking to him about the chance that Rose has of changing Dimitri back to a dhampir, he says he'll help them, and lets her go. All video footage of them at the headquarters are erased with Lissa's compulsion on one of the guardians. Leaving a note saying that she's going on an all girl weekend with Lissa, Rose disappears with Eddie (a friend) and Lissa to go rescue Victor (although Rose puts it that rescuing seems like Victor was put in the prison for unfair reasons). They get inside by using charms, charmed with compulsion which make them look like humans. They get inside, are allowed to be fed off of, and change the schedule so that Victor Dashkov is the next to come in. They fake an attack to surprise the guardians and then attack the guardians themselves. Lissa compulses a few, keeping one who is rather hard to control. They hardly make it out of the prison, but they are never thought of being the three who released Victor. They then head to Las Vegas where Victor's half brother lives, who knows how to rescue a strigoi from himself. But they soon have a run in with Dimitri, letting the two Moroi escape. Rose narrowly gets away from Dimitri while she tries to stop Eddie from killing him. But they all know that Dimitri killed many guards who were coming to investigate the sound of an alarm (made by Lissa and others when opening an emergency door). When they find Adrian and Lissa, the two other Moroi are gone. They return to the Court, many of the high ranked people there annoyed and irritated with what the two dhampirs (Eddie and Rose) did by taking Adrian and Lissa away from campus (mostly because Lissa is the last Dragomir). Queen Tatiana, before the group's sudden departure, had scheduled a trip to Lehigh where Lissa would be going to college the coming year. At the time, Rose had been allowed to go, but when the events took place she was then banned from the trip. Priscilla Vode and Christian Ozera (the second choice, since he was going to teach her how to stake a strigoi with a stake charmed with Spirit, the only way to heal a strigoi) then accompany them with numerous guards. Then, Lissa's two guardians then start teaching them how to protect themselves, which backfires when sexual tension sets in. On the night of her dinner, Rose tunes into Lissa's mind and then finds that Strigoi are attacking them. She finds that Dimitri is attacking them to capture the Dragomir and Ozera kids, using them as bait for Rose. She takes this and then takes off with other guardians (who were tipped off by a half dead guardian left to die after trying to protect the others after the dinner) who are going to save the Dragomir princess. When Rose gets her chance to stake Dimitri, Lissa pushes her out of the way and then uses a stake she had charmed with spirit the day before to try and stake him. Before Rose's eyes, Lissa saves Dimitri's soul and changes him back to a dhampir. He starts crying in her arms, guilty and depressed after he remembers what he's done. When they get back to the Court, Rose wants to see Dimitri but is denied since Dimitri has only asked for Lissa. He doesn't want to see Rose after what he had done to her. But Mikhail, a couple of days later, sneaks her in, only to be thrown out after he gets angry ay her for doing this against his wishes. Days later, when he is released after being found as no longer a Strigoi, he says that his love has faded for her, which she then runs away from him. An hour or so later, she nearly has sex with Adrian, but stops when she finds he has no protection. She then offers her neck to him and he drinks, making it "the best non-sex ever" as Adrian puts it. When she wakes up the next morning, she leaves Adrian in her room and goes to the cafe to sit with Lissa, who is (at the time) lonely. But when she arrives, she finds that Christian has already taken the seat. Of course, she also sees Dimitri, but she tries to do the unexpected until his guards start small talk with him, talking about the age decree, which starts his talking. She gets mad at him when he tells her to talk to Tasha, telling her to give a note to Tasha telling her to meet him sometime to talk about that. As she puts it, "You can be friends with Tasha, but not me!" He says something about how he is not helping her by staying in her life. He also tells her that he is not able to love anymore, and should move on with Adrian. And, only moments later, she is brought to prison, a main suspect in the murder of Queen Tatiana who was murdered the previous night. Her lawyer during the hearing is Abe, her father, who fails to stop the case from going to trial. She gets a note from Ambrose, which was written by Tatiana before her death. It states that Eric Dragomir had an illegitimate child with a mistress. It would allow Lissa to take part in court decisions as the official representative of her line. Rose then finds out that if she is found guilty of high treason, she'll be executed. 'Last Sacrifice' The day before Tatania's funeral, Lissa deliberately blocked Rose from her mind which made Rose suspect that something was wrong. On the day of Tatania's funeral procession, it turns out that they were staging a prison break. Rose escaped with Dimitri as her bodyguard, and met up with Sydney. Meanwhile, the others back at the court were trying to find the real murderer to clear Rose's name. Rose then meets Victor Dashkov and Robert Doru in her dreams, and Victor suggests to her that Lissa should campaign for queen in order to stall time. After they leave her dreams, Adrian enters. She told Adrian about making Lissa run for queen, much to his surprise, but he does it anyway. Rose realised that they have to find Sonya Karp (her ex-teacher who turned Strigoi because of Spirit's effects) in order to look for Lissa's sibling. Victor and Robert met up with them at Sonya's house and Robert turns Sonya back to a Moroi. With that, they Sonya leads them to Jill Mastrano's house. Rose realised what this meant and after a confrontation with Jill's parents, Emily (Jill's mum) revealed the truth. However, guardians suddenly raided the house and Rose and Dimitri barely escaped. They steal a car and camped at a campsite. Sonya appeared in Rose's dreams and apparently she had escaped too. Jill, however, was held captive by Victor and Robert, and Sydney was caught by the guardians. After Sonya met up with Rose and Dimitri, they went to rescue Jill and while fighting Victor, darkness overwhelms Rose and she ends up killing Victor unintentionally. Afterwards, Dimitri tried to reason with Rose and calm her down, and tells Rose that he still loves her. Rose was taken aback, but her hidden feelings for Dimitri all came rushing back and they ended up having sex. Rose, Dimitri, Sonya and Jill then start to head back to court. Rose tells Adrian in a dream for him and Mikhail to meet them at a place just under an hour away from Court. Sonya is then reunited with Mikhail and Rose looks at them and wishes that thats how her reunion with Dimitri could have been. Dimitri pulls Rose away just before shes about to leave with Mikhail to go talk to Sydney. He tells her to be careful, and kisses her on the forehead. Adrian comes around the corner and witnesses this, he then realises the truth, and his whole world comes crashing down. Rose feels guilty, later saying 'I suck', but knows that its the right thing to do for both of them. Rose and Mikhail then go to talk to Sydney, who is being held captive by guardians in a place not far from Court. Rose is disguised by a charm Sonya made. The other alchemist who is with Sydney then reveals to Rose information about someone he saw who came with the moroi that Eddie had killed. The person whom he describes is then identified the killer, and Rose could not be more shocked. They go back and tell Dimitri, Adrian and Jill who the killer is, and they all go back to court, putting all the pieces of evidence together that truly link this person to being the killer. They enter court as being disguised. Abe and Janine realise its Rose after a hard look through the disguises. After Janine asks who it is, Abe says 'Who would be stupid enough to come back to court after escaping it?' Rose reveals that Tasha Ozera is the killer and that Jill is a dragomir. When guardians come to take Tasha away, she comes violent and gets hold of a gun she stole from a guardian. She then threatens to kill Mia Rinaldi having been pointing the gun at her head. Lissa then run after them and jumps in front of Mia. Rose was aware that Lissa was going to do this and ran after as soon as she moved. Tasha then shoots bullets from the gun, and it hits Rose in the chest. Because Rose jumped in front of Lissa. Rose then believes she will die and her view of the world before she closed Relationships *Dimitri Belikov (love of her life) *Adrian Ivashkov (temporary boyfriend between SB and half of LS) *Mason Ashford (in Frostbite up to his death) Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie